<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星战】Why Don't You Do Right（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转） by lesliecaviezel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717384">【星战】Why Don't You Do Right（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel'>lesliecaviezel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not This Shit Again [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Sheev Palpatine, Genderbending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：依旧是性转希芙。<br/>科辛加谋杀事件后，某种程度上可以说是希芙在不知情的情况下一场豪赌，主动寻求拜师的博弈。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not This Shit Again [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星战】Why Don't You Do Right（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts">Tremella</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559054">性转希芙小姐</a> by 纸风船.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者：溜达（Люда）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文</p><p>“您的通讯，达马斯克主人。距离很远，信号不太稳定。”</p><p>普雷格斯睁开眼，看了看已经来到座椅边的11-4D。</p><p>“来自？”</p><p>“纳布。是那个年轻人类，帕尔帕廷。”</p><p>缪恩人一下在座椅里挺直了背。</p><p>“转接过来。”将声音抛在身后，普雷格斯两三步就跨到了通讯台前。<br/>
 <br/>
投影仪一下子打开了。</p><p>餐柜上的银器在一个面色绷紧的人类背后冰冷地闪着光。</p><p>希芙交叉十指，胳膊肘架在桌子上。她知道这样会在影像里显得局促，但她顾不得这些。</p><p>“一个标准周就是你说的'很快'吗，达马斯克老师？”刻意地眯起双眼，希芙留神确保全息摄像头能拍到这些。</p><p>他离得太近了。希芙紧盯着面前的图像，即使达马斯克的整张脸挤不进屏幕，但同样，他脸上的每一丝表情在她这里也一览无余。</p><p>“你说的太过了。难道我就该放下手头的生意来替你处理你遇到的所有问题吗？”</p><p>这刻意平缓的语气令希芙不由得染上一点烦躁。固然，达马斯克态度的突然改变事出有因，可是这也关上了一扇她能藉以判断事情走向的窗口。</p><p>一定与利益有关，这毋庸置疑。</p><p>希芙尽量控制自己不要任由自己的指节敲打桌面。用冷漠的表情遮掩思想的迟疑，希芙反复盘算着近期她经历的一切。她知道她走了一步不算烂的烂棋，杀掉科辛加的确是没想到的突然变故，但后果也没出乎她的意料。</p><p>只是达马斯克在事前的种种暗示与事发时帮助她处理的热切回味起来有些异常。当然，还有事后的……不明态度。</p><p>而她现在就要发掘出来了，不是吗？</p><p>“在做了你那么久的耳目之后，我还以为我们在同一条船上。”希芙高高挑起眉毛，尽可能让她比实际上显得更为生气。</p><p>自然是不可能的，这点纳布的政治学院不用教授希芙也会知道。在政治活动中，没有比单纯传递消息的耳目价值更轻的了。</p><p>所以这也正是在此之前，达马斯克态度的天平的高高倾斜令希芙如此疑心的原因之一了。他对她很感兴趣，兴趣甚至浓到超过了她能发挥的作用。<br/>
 <br/>
她相信关于她本人，达马斯克该知道的，自有密探告诉他全部。但，在他们两个单独相处时，她依然能在达马斯克身上察觉到一种打探的态度。相应的，还有一种半遮不掩的迟疑。</p><p>为什么，又有什么是达马斯克未打探到的，他又凭什么认为她感觉不到他的那种迟疑？</p><p>达马斯克到底在感兴趣些什么？<br/>
 <br/>
希芙可不认为这是她在他面前脱掉的几条内裤的作用。<br/>
 <br/>
“你的确给我们提供了一些有用的信息。”</p><p>按理说现在科辛加死去，缪恩集团在纳布的活动少了一个对手，希芙的价值也随之戛然而止，还有达马斯克的好态度——看起来也的确是这样——有什么不对劲。</p><p>如果真是如此，他不会还在这里与她乐此不疲地周旋。</p><p>欲擒故纵，希芙紧张地推断。达马斯克想让她听从他的控制，那么他一定还想从她这里得到什么。</p><p>希芙不否认这里有些她主观揣测的成分。无法否认她将猜测引向了她希望发展的一面，而截止目前达马斯克的表现也并无流露任何有力铁证。可她宁愿相信如此。</p><p>毕竟，她别无选择。<br/>
 <br/>
“这事逃不开你的手笔，”希芙故意慢悠悠地说，眼睛一直没离开达马斯克的脸，“杀了他就替你除去一个对手，这正是你想要的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“而你也从中获得了好处——如今你自由了，也不用为钱的问题所困扰。”<br/>
  <br/>
这算是默认了。</p><p>希芙依旧疑惑。这怎么看都有点……大费周章，整件事反而更像是冲着她来的。</p><p>她一个孤女能有什么价值？政治目的，这是希芙首先想到的。莫非达马斯克想扶植她？这是目前看起来最合理的一个揣测了。<br/>
 <br/>
希芙忽然笑了，口气一转。</p><p>“但我也可以揭露您，达马斯克老师，要是您以为我没有些什么证据的话。干涉纳布政治，这对一位缪恩金融大亨来讲可不是什么恰当的指控。也许操纵不当的话，我这个刚丧父的孤女会成为众矢之的，但我确信，这都没有针对您的风暴来得猛烈……”</p><p>看着达马斯克的面色目力可及地变了，希芙面上嫣然一笑。<br/>
 <br/>
人追求政治，但不能囿于它的全部。这句话突然跳入她的脑海。</p><p>也许不仅仅是因为政治价值？但达马斯克已经展现了他非政治家娴熟的一面，他是个绝妙的商人，有时甚至不吝于展现他残忍的手段。钱的问题起初就考虑过了，可是除了利益之外，还能有什么另外的原因呢？</p><p>达马斯克的视线离开操作台了，他似乎要扭身说些什么，希芙面色一紧。</p><p>她必须快速作出反应。</p><p>“也许——”希芙大声清了清嗓子，“还有件事您会意图了解，关于我是怎么杀死他们的。”</p><p>“我没有使用任何武器。我用的只是……”</p><p>顿了顿，直直看进达马斯克的眼睛，希芙勾起唇角。</p><p>“我自己。”</p><p>屏幕那端的达马斯克似乎僵了一秒。<br/>
 <br/>
“等——”</p><p>通讯挂断了，唇角随之瞬间落下。胸腔剧烈起伏，希芙伸手摆正被她碰乱的烛台。<br/>
 <br/>
她希望她赌的是对的。</p><p> </p><p>夜风吹起纯白的幔帐，鬼魅般扑向床帷。</p><p>她不在这。<br/>
 <br/>
普雷格斯跨进阳台。床单上冰冷的温度让他不再费心查看，径自走向门口。</p><p>他不熟悉宅邸的结构，但这是座空屋。一座怎样肆无忌惮都不会被说是有错的空屋。</p><p>又能逃到哪里去呢？</p><p>他迈出房门，惊讶于他竟然一脚踏进了起居室。</p><p>而她就在那里，还裹在白天的长袍里，坐在沙发上等他。</p><p>“先不要做你想做的。”</p><p>略微低哑的女声传来，普雷格斯停下了伸往腰间的手。</p><p>很明显，她误会了，他并没有打算拔出光剑、爆能枪或一切诸如此类的武器的意图。如果普雷格斯想，他甚至不用挪动哪怕一根手指。但他没有拆穿，等着她说下去。</p><p>“我用我的双手，我处决了他们，”希芙并不看他，平静得仿佛叙述的是别人的事，“风暴就在我的指间形成。死亡笼罩了我，可我并不害怕。我，就是死亡本身。”</p><p>沉默。普雷格斯几乎能看到一股飓风在年轻人类眼中酝酿，他已经看到那双湛蓝的眼珠掺杂了一抹不寻常的颜色。火焰冷冷地挥洒余烬，熊熊烈火，在原力中喷吐火舌。</p><p>他找到了，那股卷涌的黑暗，强大到自我压抑，在血管之下恶意地潜藏。</p><p>现在，黑暗面向他证明了，希芙就是他想要的那个。</p><p>“所以您就是因为这个对我感兴趣咯。”也许是他的狂喜过于得意忘形，溢出了言表，希芙才出声打破沉寂。奇怪的是那声音更加冷漠，好像与房间中正燃烧着的黑暗丝毫无关似的。</p><p>“在你的学习生涯中……你听说过西斯吗？”普雷格斯努力让自己显得谨慎。</p><p>“而您就是其中一个。”这只能是猜测的话语来得太快，普雷格斯竟有些愣神。</p><p>“您能给我什么？“</p><p>普雷格斯觉得他不能放过这吹嘘的机会。“这只是你还未有机会感受到的万分之一。”</p><p>希芙下定决心似的站起，沙发上她曾坐过的地方凹下去一块。</p><p>“那么我愿意加入您。”希芙直直跪了下去。</p><p>普雷格斯握住她单薄的肩膀。</p><p>“从今以后，你的命运就永远与西斯尊主会绑在了一起。你的真名，将永远是西迪厄斯。”<br/>
 <br/>
离开之前，普雷格斯转过头。</p><p>“我明天还会与你见面。”</p><p> </p><p>时钟独自在四壁间回荡了许久。</p><p>她张开手心，冷汗顺着指缝滑了下来。</p><p>终究是赌对了。</p><p>大敞的窗口灌进夹杂凄厉啸叫的冷风。惨白的布幔在看不见的地方张牙舞爪，做着无谓的挣扎。</p><p>希芙依旧在老宅里坐着，周围空寂的可怕。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>希芙不傻，懂得主动出击抓住达马斯克。在没有上帝视角的情况下，能猜到如此实属不易。<br/>那一刻普雷格斯是否真的起了杀心我们无从得知，但具有主动意愿并为之使出计谋的希芙，的确有一瞬间充分展示了几十年后她将会成为的样子。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>